Star Wars/S
Sakiyans Sakiyans are an intelligent bipedal humanoid race. They are characterized by their bald heads, pointed ears and ebony skin. Djas Puhr is a member of this race. Djas Puhr was a patron of Chalmun's Cantina in 0 BBY on the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered in search of a pilot who could take them to the Alderaan system. He sat a table sharing a drink with Myo, Lirin Car'n and Muftak. Sandcrawler Sandcrawlers were immense treadwell transport machines originally designed for the purposes of hauling ore across rough terrain. Some 4,200 years prior to the Battle of Yavin, human settlers colonized Tatooine and established the mining outpost known as Anchorhead. Companies such as the Czerka Corporation attempted to develop facilities at Anchorhead, but often abandoned the planet due to the high cost of transporting heavy machinery and the poor quality of the ore they had found. It was not uncommon for such companies to leave a great deal of equipment behind. Scavenger races like the Jawas would often salvage abandoned equipment for a variety of uses. In 0 BBY, a clan of Jawas were traveling across the Dune Sea when they came upon two seemingly abandoned droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. They captured the droids and brought them inside the immense cargo basin of the Sandcrawler, which had since been used for housing merchandise and any mechanical cast-offs the scavengers would come across. The Jawas journeyed across the Dune Sea to the Great Chott Salt Flat where they set up shop outside the Lars moisture farm. The owner of the farm, Owen Lars, purchased the droids and the Jawas went on their way. A few nights later, a squad of Imperial Stormtroopers known as Zeta Squadron tracked the droids down and learned that they had been sold by the Jawas. They found the Sandcrawler and slaughtered all of the Jawas present. The troopers then fired random blaster shots, pitting the side of the Sandcrawler to make it look as if the massacre had been committed by Tusken Raiders. Sandtrooper Sandtrooper is a generalized name given to an Imperial Stormtrooper who is trained to adapt and survive in harsh desert conditions. The armor of a sandtrooper is slightly different from that of a standard Stormtrooper and is modified to suit the trooper's needs. Sandtroopers, such as the members of Zeta Squadron, were sent to the planetTatooine in 0 BBY in search of two missing droids, which possessed critical information relating to the Empire's super-weapon, the Death Star. While traversing the arid Jundland Wastes, the Squadron made use of the reptilian Dewbacks. Sariss Sarlacc Saundan Saurins Savareen Sector The Savareen Sector is located in the Outer Rim Territories. It includes eleven stellar systems, including the Savareen System, for which it is named, the Tyrius System, which is where the planet Rodia is located, which is home to the Rodian known as Greedo, and the Zaadja System, which is where an important Clone Wars mission took place in 22 BBY. Semagi Sector The Semagi Sector is a sector of space in the Mid Rim Territories. Trade routes that pass through this sector include the Spar Trade Route, the Great Gran Run, and the Cerean Reach. The Cerean System is located in the Semagi Sector, which includes the planet Cerea. Seswenna sector The Seswenna sector was a sector located in the Outer Rim Territories at the intersection of the Rimma Trade Route and the Hydian Way. It contained the planets of Eriadu, Seswenna itself, Adras, Agomar, Brintooin, Dzass IV, Eczar, Luptoom, Mirnic, Orryxia, Parwa, Hockaleg, Phelarion, Spuma, Uvena Prime, Uvena II, and Uvena III; it also contained the Moshaw Dark Star. The Galactic Empire's Wilhuff Tarkin superweapon was built in the sector. Seventh Sister Shmi Skywalker Shmi Skywalker was a human woman and the mother of Anakin Skywalker. She was enslaved by Gardulla the Hutt and brought to Tatooine where she was eventually sold to a junk dealer from Mos Espa named Watto. Shmi was the mother of Anakin Skywalker, who had been born into slavery. In 32 BBY, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn came to Tatooine and recognized how strong Anakin was with The Force. He offered Shmi the opportunity to take him away, but first he had to help free him fron Watto's control. Shmi agreed, even though Ani's freedom meant that she might not ever see him again. Qui-Gon helped secure Anakin's freedom and Shmi tearfully kissed him farewell as he went off to learn the ways of the Jedi. A few years later, a human male named Cliegg Lars bought Shmi from Watto and freed her from slavery. He fell in love with her and the two were married. In 22 BBY, the Lars family were ambushed by a group of Tusken Raiders who abducted Shmi and brought her to their camp where she was bound and tortured. Cliegg and some men spent weeks searching for her, but to no avail. Anakin Skywalker returned to Tatooine at this time. He was an adult now and a Jedi padawan. When he learned about what had happened, he tracked the Raiders down and found his mother. Her injuries were severe however and she died in his arms. Her last words were an expression of love to her son. Fueled by grief and rage, Anakin Skywalker slaughter every Tusken Raider in the camp, including women and children. Silas Tagge Silas Tagge was a scientist and a member of the wealthy and powerful family known as the House of Tagge. Silas Tagge was responsible for developing the Omega Frost process, which was an experiment designed to freeze human beings. He set up a laboratory on Tatooine and experimented on a bantha, which managed to escape and run out into the desert, only to be found dead. Simon Greyshade Simon Greyshade was a middle-aged human male who served in the Imperial Senate during the years of the First Galactic Empire. He represented the planet of Columex in the Vorzyd Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Following the dissolution of the Senate at the hands of Emperor Palpatine, Simon Greyshade became the Baron Administrator of a casino space station known as The Wheel, which was located in the Besh Gorgon System. Greyshade captured several members of the Rebel Alliance including Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, and the droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. He forced Solo and Chewbacca to participate in gladiatorial combat games for the amusement of The Wheel's patrons. Simon Greyshade had partnered himself with an Imperial officer named Zertik Strom. Strom turned on Greyshade however, inciting a riot on The Wheel. When Strom tried to escape in an escape pod, Greyshade pursued him. He detonated a proton grenade that killed Strom, but also dealt himself a mortal injury. He died moments later. Siniteens Sith Lord Skirmish at Carkoon Sluis Sector The Sluis Sector was located in the Outer Rim Territories. Planets in the sector included Agora, Bpfassh, Dagobah, Denab, Kerest, Orto, Praesitlyn and Sluis Van. The sector was scouted by Keog Boorn. The Sluis sector bordered the Seswenna sector. Sly Moore Snivvians Solarine Solarine was a planet located in an unknown star system. The future bandit known as Val grew up there. Ziro the Hutt and the Pa'lowick known as Sy Snootles planned on retiring on Solarine, but the relationship went sour and Snootles ultimately killed Ziro. Solomahal SoroSuub Corporation The SoroSuub Corporation was one of the oldest corporate entities in the known galaxy, dating back to the early days of interstellar travel. It was founded by members of the Sullustan race and developed subsidiary agencies, each specializing in different industries including mineral processing, droid production and the manufacturing of airships and starfighters. SoroSuub developed as a staunch commercial entity in the Old Republic. During the Clone Wars, it financially supported the efforts of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, largely due to the influence of the Commerce Guild. When the Galactic Civil War broke out, SoroSuub executive decided to safeguard their holdings by siding with the First Galactic Empire. Sosio Kakra Spice Mines of Kessel The Spice Mines of Kessel was a mining facility and labor camp located on the planet Kessel and were owned and operated by the Kessel Royal Family. The miners were slaves that were forced to work at the facility, mining a medicinal spice that would later be converted into a highly valuable narcotic. Ten years before the Battle of Yavin, a crew of space pirates led by Tobias Beckett, which included Han Solo, Qi'ra, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian journeyed to the spice mines in order to acquire large volumes of unrefined coaxium, which they had promised to their employer, Dryden Vos. Steelpecker A Steelpecker is a small species of alien avian. They are presumably named for their ability and penchant for pecking their beaks on pieces of metal, though it is unclear exactly what purpose this serves, as there is rarely food or anything of use to be found inside of something metallic. A steepecker was seen on the planet Jakku pecking at some metallic ruins left behind of some vehicle or siege weapon from the Battle of Jakku thirty years earlier. The scavenger Rey traveled past one while on her speeder-bike. Stennes Shifters Sullustans Sullustans are sentient near-humanoid aliens who hail from the planet Sullust. They are characterized by their slightly aquatic features, which also has a certain mouse-like appearance. Nien Nunb, who was co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon during the Battle of Endor was a member of this race.